Happy Endings Always Come
by Lucky Kat Kat Kate
Summary: Dawn and May have been teased by Paul and Drew everyday and Misty and Leaf are always on thier dates with Ash and Gary. They decided it was enough. They joined the talent show and sing their hearts out. What happens next? CS,IS,PS&ORS ONE-SHOT!


**I know I haven't updated or anything but I wish this will make me forgiven. Please no flames at all. But please don't hurt me. One-shot! I'm trying it for once. I like trying things out lol. XP Anyway I wasn't really updating because something went wrong on my laptop and all I can do is review other stories and read them on my Ipod Touch. Lol. I wonder if people still have these.**

**Also this has soooooo much OOC! **

Happy Endings Always Come:

**Normal POV**

"Ughhh!" screamed Dawn. Aperrently, both May and Dawn are in Dawn's room. "It's no fair." Dawn whined.

"I know right. We always get teased on. It's not like we're both mean or anything." May stated. "Especially Drew and Paul." Dawn screamed on her pillow again. "Why?" she asked. "I wonder why they pick on us but not other people. Misty and Leaf doesn't hang out anymore because they're always on their dates with Gary and Ash. It's like we're invisable."

"Hmmm.." May tapped her finger on her chin. "People say you hurt the ones you love. I wonder if it's true." Dawn popped her head out of her pillow and smirked, "That means you like Drew. Right?" Dawn asked, teasingly. May turned scarlet red and turned away. Dawn giggled and put her hand on her mouth to stop giggling. But it failed. "So it is true." May shook her head.

"Like I'd ever fall in love with an arrogant jerk like him." May protested. May raised an eyebrow and asked, "Then, how about you and Paul?" Now it's Dawn time to blush. She grabbed her pillow and shoved it in her face and screamed. May laughed a while and said, "Be quiet. Or your mom would come up here and ask what's with the screaming."

Dawn took the pillow off her face and looked at May. "We both know they're both mean to us so it's hard to see if they both show any feelings for us."

May sighed and nodded slowly.

A few seconds later, Dawn squealed. May looked at her with a confusing face. "What's with your squealing, Dawn?"

Dawn stopped her squealing and hopped up and down. "Well, after a few seconds. I got this idea!" she exclaimed. May nodded and responded, "Go on."

Dawn cleared her throat and continued, "Well, about the idea. I wanna show the boys that they're being too mean to us and we had enough. But in a sweet way. That's where the talent show comes in. The talent show is in a few days and the sign-ups are starting tomorrow." May nodded again.

"We will sing a song because I wanted to make it a sweet way like I said before." Dawn declared.

May looked at her like she was crazy. She shook her head asked, "You're kidding, right?" Dawn smiled and shook her head. "Nope! We will sing in the talent show." May pouted.

"But. I have stage fright. Remember. I'm scared. How about I make a mistake or something?" she panicked with her arms in the air. Dawn sighed. _She doesn't know about practicing. _shte thought. May pacing around Dawn's room grumbling some things she didn't understand.

"Ah hem." Dawn interupted. May stopped and looked at her. "We will practice everyday in my basement to practice. Wow that came out wrong. Here, what I meant was we will use our basement to practice everyday. You got it?"

May smiled and nodded. She asked Dawn, "But which song will we choose to sing?" Dawn went to her laptop and went on the internet. She typed a song** (not telling until talent show) **and pointed at it to show May. May sat beside her and grinned. "This will be great. We both play our guitars and you will choose our clothes."

Dawn smiled and thanked her.

**The next day. At school. Dawn's POV**

"Here. It's the form to sign-up for the talent show." a teacher handed it to me and May. I smiled and thanked her. Me and May grabbed our pens and started to rapidly writing on the form. May took the paper after we were done and handed it to the teacher. She skipped back and sat beside me. She seems happy than what happened yesterday about her having stage fright. I just shrugged it off.

"Well, somebody seems happy." an arrogant voice said which came out of no where.

We both turned around and saw Paul and Drew. "What do you want?" May scoffed. Drew smirked, "Wow. First I'm nice to you and your mean to me." May shook her head and said, "Well. It's unusual for you to be nice to me."

"Well. I can be nice whenever I want and be mean whenever I want." he explained. "Grasshead." she muttered. Drew stood in front of her and asked, "What was that, May?" May sighed and said, "Grasshead." Drew smirked and called her, "Airhead." May was ferious. She stood up and started to charge at him.

I quickly took hold of her and said, "Come on, May. He's not worth to kill for anymore." May started to calm down and replied, "You're so gonna owe me later." She walked out of the classroom while I followed her, leaving the boys behind.

**Normal POV**

May and Dawn practiced a few hours with their guitars and singing. They were amazing in singing and their playing. The day of the talent show was only a few days away. They were nervous everytime a day came by, leading the talent show closer. Dawn finally made the clothes they both will wear. It was cute. She even made the boots for the outfit. Yep! She is the fashion queen.

**The Day Of The Talent Show. May's POV**

Everyone who was participating in the talent show was backstage. Me and Dawn were the last ones to preform. I'm feeling so scared right now. But, I really like the outfit Dawn made for me. I made my hair down with a small diamond studded tiara. I wore a strapless dark red dress that ended up to my knees. I had a black ribbon tied around my waist. I wore some white country boots to match with the song.

Dawn wore a white and silver halter dress. It was flowly if you spin around in it. She also wore some dark brown boots that goes up to her ankles. She also wore her hair down with the small diamond studded tiara like mine.** (Clothes are in my profile)**

These outfits were pretty I want to wear them everyday. I'm been freaking out last night. I shouldn't agreed to Dawn to sing at the talent show but it's too late to back out now. We were next, after the cheerleading team makes their routine.

I started to tune my guitar. It had to be in good shape or it would be a bad talent ahow for this year. Dawn had been practicing her singing for a while so I started to tune her guitar too. The cheerleading team was done were their rountine and went back to the audience to sit down. We're next.

"Now. Here's our last preformers but not the least. Here is, May and Dawn!" Marinna the host announced. The audience cheered.

That's our cue. I felt scared on the inside but it looked like I was confident on the outside. Dawn went on the stage and gave flying kisses to the audience. The boys drooled at her and Dawn winked at them. I just waved to the audience and gave Dawn her guitar.

"Hey! I'm Dawn and this is May. We decided to sing a song for the talent show. Well, the main reason is this song reflects our feeling before. This song is called Mean by Taylor Swift!" Dawn said.

The audience was silent, waiting for us to sing. We started to strum our guitars.** I don't own the song.**

_(Dawn)  
>You, with your words like knives<br>and swords and weapons that you  
>use against me.<em>

_(May)  
>You, have knocked me<br>off my feet again, got  
>me feeling I'm nothing<em>

_(Dawn)  
>You, with you voice like nails<br>on a chalkboard calling me out  
>when I'm wounded<em>

_(May)  
>You, picking on the weaker man.<em>

**The audience started to sway with the music.**

_(Both)  
>You can take me down,<br>with just one single blow._

_(May)  
>But you don't know<br>what you don't know._

_(Both)  
>Someday, I'll be liveing in a big old city<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you  
>can't hit me<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_(Dawn)  
>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>

**The audience started clapping with the music and we started our solos.**

_(Dawn)  
>You, with your switchin' sides and<br>your wildfire lies and you're humiliation._

_(May)  
>You, have pointed out my flaws again,<br>as if I don't already see them._

_(Both)  
>I walk with my head down, trying<br>to block you out 'cause I'll never  
>inpress you.<br>I, just wanna feel okay again._

_(Dawn)  
>I bet you got pushed around,<br>somebody made you cold._

_(May)  
>But the cycle ends right now<br>'cause you can't lead me down  
>that road.<em>

_(Dawn)  
>And you don't know what you don't know.<em>

_(Both)  
>Someday, I'll be living in a big old city.<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Someday, I'll be big enough  
>so you can't hit me.<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be mean?_

**Me and Dawn started our solos again and the audience went wild.**

_(Dawn)_  
><em>And I can see you years<em>  
><em>from now in a bar.<em>

_(May)_  
><em>Talking over a football game,<em>  
><em>with that same loud opinion.<em>

_(Dawn)_  
><em>But nobody's listening.<em>  
><em>Washed up and ranting aboout the<em>  
><em>same old bitter things.<em>

_(May)_  
><em>Drunk and grumbling on<em>  
><em>about how I can't sing.<em>

_(Both)_  
><em>But all you are is mean.<em>  
><em>But all you are is mean,<em>  
><em>and a liar, and pathetic,<em>  
><em>and alone in life and mean.<em>  
><em>And mean. And mean. And mean.<em>

_But, someday, I'll be living in a_  
><em>big old city and all you're ever <em>  
><em>gonna be is mean. <em>

_Yeah!_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me.  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city.  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.<em>

_Why you gotta be so?_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you  
>can't hit me.<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

We ended. We took deep breaths and looked at eachother and smiled. The audience went wild again and started clapping.

I didn't feel nervous anymore. "Thank you for having us here!" I yelled in the mircophone. Me and Dawn left the stage and went back at the audience.

We saw Misty, Leaf, Gary, Ash Drew and Paul waiting for us. I felt confused that Drew and Paul was there.

"You were awesome!" Misty complimented. We thanked her. There was an awkward silence. "Hey. I love your outfits, where did you get them?" Leaf asked. We looked at outfits and I said, "Dawn made them. Is she the best?"

Misty and Leaf nodded. They smiled and hugged us. I was suprised but I hugged back, too. "We are so sorry we didn't hang out with you guys in a while." Misty said.

Leaf nodded. "We were so caught up with dates and stuff, we forgot to hang out with you two."

I giggled. Dawn laughed and said, "It's okay. We get it." `

"Now, it's the guys turn to show you something." Misty gestured to the boys. Drew took my hand and walked away with me following along. Paul did the same with Dawn.

I started to get worried. I asked Drew, "Um. Drew? Where are we going?" He didn't answer me. "Come on, Drew. Tell me where we're going."

Again, he didn't answer me. I got tired of asking him since he still wouldn't answer me. I just sighed and followed him with him still holding my hand. We finally stopped in a middle of the school's outdoor garden. We were sitting on a bench. I tilted my head in confusion. I asked him, "Why are we here, Drew?"

He turned to face me. He replied, "Well. I was about to say how amazing you sang." I turned away from him to hide my blush. He just smirked at me. "Thanks." I replied.

I bowed my head down to hide from his gaze. He came closer to me and put some of my hair behind ear. He whispered, "You know it's bad to hide your face, especially if it's beautiful." My eyes widened at his words and I blushed lighty. I asked him, "You think I'm pretty? Prove it."

He nodded at me. I smiled at him and hugged him. He smiled back at me and kissed me. Full on. It was like I was on paradise. I moaned and kissed him back. It felt so right.

A few seconds later, I heard a flash. We broke our kiss and turned to the bushes behind us. We found Leaf and Gary smiling sheepishly. Leaf had the camera in her hand. She giggled a bit.

"What the heck are you two doing here?" I asked them with a sad look.

"It was the Leaf and Misty's idea to take a picture of you and Drew!" Gary spilled out. Me and Drew looked at Leaf, but she ran away screaming, "MISTY! THEY FOUND OUT!"

I sweatdropped. I wonder if Dawn's okay.

**Dawn's POV**

Paul took my hand and dragged me all the way to the park. Which wasn't really that long since it across the school.

"Paul? Why are we here?" I asked him eagerly. He looked at me, with those dreamy onyx eyes. God, he is so cute. He cupped my cheeks and started to lean towards me. I smiled, instead of him kissing me, I went ahead and kissed him. He was suprised by this but he kissed me back.

We pulled away because of this stupid thing called oxygen, I hugged him. He hugged me back, then I heard a click. Me and Paul turned around quickly and saw Ash jumping in mid-air yelling, "Yes! Misty! We got the picture!"

Misty hit him with her mallet and whispered, "Shut up, you idiot! They'll hear us! What do you think they'll say if they found out?"

I stood up and said sarcasticly, "Oh. I don't know let's ask them." I walked to them with my arms crossed around my chest. Paul followed after me and looked at the two with the 'famous' scowl on his face.

"MISTY! THEY FOUND OUT!" I heard Leaf yelled. I turned around and saw Leaf and Gary running away from May and Drew. I could tell they got together like me and Paul because May is having a piggy bank ride on Drew. "Come back so I could delete the picture!" I heard May scream together.

"NEVER!" Leaf and Gary yelled at the same time and ran away as fast as they could. May and Drew were on their trail. We watched them with sweatdrops on our head. "Well. That was interesting." I stated.

Ash and Misty nodded in agreement. Leaf and Gary came back running towards us. I sighed at their childish act as I saw May and Drew coming after them.

"Oh, what the hell, give me those cameras!" I said as I took the cameras from Misty and Leaf's hands.

"Hey! We were about to post those on facebook." Leaf pouted. I shook my head at her. May came running towards us with Drew following after her. "Hey!" she cheered.

Drew came panting a bit. "Why were you riding on Drew's back, May?" May asked her.

"Oh! That's so easy. I didn't want to dirty these awesome boots Dawn made so I just asked Drew to carry me." May answered. "And that was the dumbest decision I've ever made." Drew said after taking some deep breaths.

May pouted.

"I have an idea!" Leaf yelled. We all looked at her to say what was the idea. "I have this idea that we can take this quadraple date or whatever it's called so we can celebrate that all of us are in a relationship! Nobody is left out anymore!" I smiled at that idea and agreed that we do it.

May was jumping up and down cheering while Misty just nodded. "Can you go, Paul?" I asked him. He nodded at me and I jumped on him to hug him.

The other boys agreed to go too! It would be so much fun.

And that's how everybody had their happy ending.

**DONE! Sorry this is long! I had trouble with my laptop! Please R&R! Clothes are in my profile if you want to see them.**

** Kat Kat Kate**


End file.
